<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>small by iemfo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284749">small</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iemfo/pseuds/iemfo'>iemfo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feminization, Friends to Lovers, Hoodies, Lowercase, M/M, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Overstimulation, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, based on that photo of george that dream posted, humping, only slightly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iemfo/pseuds/iemfo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based off that tweet that dream deleted of george</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>small</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"hey dream, how many likes for a free hoodie?" george asked, giggling and playing with the hem of his sweater. dream rolled his eyes and scooted closer to his desk to speak into his mic, swallowing thickly.<br/>
"Hm. 400k."<br/>
george spluttered, eyes widening as dream snickered through his microphone.<br/>
"with that many likes you should deliver it to my house, dream."<br/>
dream thought the idea through, but shook it off as a dig at his incessant teasing, shaking his head and responding with a stern 'no'.<br/>
"why nooooot-" george pouted, dragging on his words and looking into the camera. dream bit the inside of his cheek, cracking a smile.<br/>
"we would kill each other if we met so soon. at least i would try to kill you," dream joked as he took a sip of his drink and typed a message up to sapnap to join their call. george giggled at the thought, pulling out his phone and typing a tweet:<br/>
<i>'400k likes and dream will send me his new merch LESGOOO'</i></p><p>the replies soon flooded in, alongside some trending tags on twitter and some fanart of what fans imagined it would look like. george laughed to himself at his sheer power, closing his phone and jumping back into the conversation. </p><p>sapnap shrieked at his monitor as george knocked him off the vibrant platform, ringing through their playback audio, cracking dream up. as a round of air swept up into his lungs, he clutched his stomach and smacked his head down onto the desk, exhaling deeply.<br/>
"how the fuck do you yell so loud?" dream asked, raising his eyebrows and tapping down hard on his mouse with his index finger to attack george. george let out a thundering yell in reply, squeezing his eyes tight and slumping down the soft curve of his gaming chair with raised eyebrows. Dream looked over to his second monitor to see what looked like george in pure bliss, mouth open and eyebrows arching upwards into his forehead. dream swallowed, inhaling sharply and gnawing at his lip to suppress whatever reaction he had verbally displayed. what if that was the face george made when he was in his bedroom, late at night? delicate, small hands curling into his pillow as he swiped his tongue across his bottom lip; cracked and dry from whining desperately.<br/>
<i>"oh please, clay-"<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"you alright there clay?" george half-whispered, raising himself out of the curved position to place his hands firmly on the edges of his RGB keyboard, sniffing quietly. dream nodded and cleared his throat with a hum, logging out of the hypixel lobby and pulling himself away from his desk slowly.<br/>
"i'm gonna get a- um, glass of water, i'll be back." dream said in a poor attempt of curving his mono-tonal verbal guilt. george sighed, giving dream a patient smile and patting his lap for his cat to jump up.<br/>
dream stayed on the call a few seconds longer than he should've; watching george shift in his seat and bring his cat into his lap. george continued to make kissy noises with squished, soft lips into the mic gently. dream watched the way his mouth parted with every tender breath he would take, pearly brown eyes beaming down into his lap. Smiling at thoughts that were for once, kind to his heart, dream removed his headphones and made his way down to the kitchen.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>---</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"went for a drink for 20 minutes?" george mocked dream, folding his arms and letting his eyes follow his cat walking across the desk. dream scoffed in reply, flopping into his chair and running a hand through blonde tangles of hair as he set a small white plate onto his desk.<br/>
"'was just making a snack, dumbass, peanut butter and jelly." dream whispered childishly into his microphone, taking a bite and making sure every noise was heard through the receiving end of the call. george grimaced, snickering as sapnap made a strange noise of disgust.<br/>
"you are so fucking gross, dude." sapnap joked, slapping a palm to his forehead and giggling.<br/>
"agreed, save those noises for the bedroom." george taunted, diverting his eyes away from the camera. dream almost choked.<br/>
<i>why would he say that?<i></i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>laughing off his slight discomfort, dream told the pair he was logging off for the night, clicking the disconnect button and falling back into his gaming chair. what a day, yet not a second of streaming or a single errand in his book completed. the wash of tiredness would often be too much, but dream didn't want to burden his closest friends with the knowledge of his stress. maybe a small break from streaming would change that. he pulled out his phone, typing out a short text to george:<br/>
'<i>might take a break from streaming, i think i deserve it aha<i>'<br/>
dream sighed, tugging hard at the drawstrings of his hoodie and chewing the inside of his mouth. not a reply, an incoming phone call. dream's heartrate quadrupled, thundering in his chest and rattling his bones. why would george spontaneously call? he isn't the spontaneous type. hesitantly, dream picked up.<br/>
"a break, huh?" george asked, close to a condescending tone. dream hissed at the slight sadness in george's voice.<br/>
"not for long. maybe a week or two."<br/>
the call fell silent.<br/>
george opened his mouth to break the thick tension, only to close it and wet his lips.<br/>
"that's okay, would you still want to join me when i stream?"<br/>
dream thought about it, just him and george alone on stream would be nice, not that he didn't enjoy sapnap's company.<br/>
"maybe."<br/>
"that's a yes."<br/>
dream scoffed, smiling and rolling his eyes dramatically.<br/>
"oh come on now-"<br/>
george giggled, opening his phone and letting out a lively gasp. dream cocked an eyebrow.<br/>
"well?"<br/>
"the tweet got 400k. better order that hoodie, dream."<br/>
dream's eyes widened, pulling up twitter to check if george was lying. he wasnt. how so quickly? a few tags and some fanart of what people thought it would look like surfaced to the trending tab. dream rolled his eyes playfully, laughing.<br/>
"the internet's a powerful place, gimme your address."</i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>---</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>a few days later, the merch arrived at george's front door in a grey mailer. george opened the door, taking the package from the delivery guy's hands and bolting back up to the stairs. sitting in his chair, george pulled his headphones over his head and turned his camera on. dream smiled from seeing george on the screen, effortlessly pretty as he opened up the package and pulled out the thick fabric from its confinement.<br/>
"its huge dream, are you sure its a medium?" george asked, concerned as if he thought he had shrunk in size. dream hummed twice rhythmically, holding his chin up with clasped hands on his desk and watching as george pulled it up to his chest.<br/>
"it's an XL, thought it would look cute on you," dream slightly slipped, his honestly guiding to him revealing his feelings. chewing his lip, dream watched as george flushed a deep red, smiling.<br/>
"it's huge." george half-whispered, taking off his headphones and pulling off his current red hoodie to put the new hoodie on. dream swallowed hard, pupils expanding to the size of dinner plates as he watched george's pale skin through the monitor. thank god his headphones were off. once he pulled the hoodie over his head, dream smiled. george was right, <i>it was huge,<i> reaching to his upper-knees. he looked adorable, pulling his hands up to the camera and letting the hoodie engulf his hands completely.<br/>
"you look so tiny." dream said, trying his best in an attempt to express it like a joke- george spluttered, laughing.<br/>
"i'm literally not, look," george cockily replied, pulling the headset out of his computer and jumping up onto his bed, standing to his feet and spreading his arms out wide. through the mirroring in the camera, he instantly knew he was wrong, covering his face shyly and laying down onto the mattress.<br/>
"oh my god you're so small, it covers up like half of you." dream teased, a quiet hum thrumming through the low volume of the PC, causing george to bolt to his chair and plug his headset back in.<br/>
"shut up dream! oh my god."<br/>
"aww george it's okay to be embarrassed."<br/>
george breathed through his nose, pressing his thighs together and swallowing a thick lump in the back of his throat.<br/>
"i'm- i'm not, shut up." george's breath shook and wavered as he listened to dream hum in disapproval.<br/>
"so cute."<br/>
george gripped the edge of his desk, trying his best to fight off whatever feelings were building deep in his gut, but to no avail.<br/>
"why are you doing this?"<br/>
"do you want me to stop?"<br/>
a pause. the cogs turned in george's head as he exhaled sharply.<br/>
"no."</i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>dream chuckled quietly, as if it were to himself, and moved closer to his mic.<br/>
"do you like how big the hoodie is? you know i wore it a bit before i shipped it."<br/>
at that, george's breath quivered, pulling the hem of the hoodie up to his face and breathing it in. he couldn't help it, pressing his thighs harder together.<br/>
"h-oh dream-" george choked, grinding slowly into the palm of his hand. dream growled, watching how gorgeous and easily broken george was for him.<br/>
"fallen apart so easily, hm? why don't you touch yourself and show me?" dream cooed. george nodded eagerly, pulling his black sweats down past his thighs and wrapping his hand gently around his length, a sigh passing his glistening lips.<br/>
"look at that, you're so small. i could lift you with one hand." dream taunted, voice deep and gravelly as george whined into his sweater paws, fastening the sloppy pace and letting his eyes roll back.<br/>
"fuck, please, keep talking to me dream-" george huffed. he liked it. dream's mind spun as he gripped himself through his boxers, thinkng about lifting george and pushing him hard against his wall, peppering his neck with kisses and licks. he was probably so sensitive; sobbing into his arm if he had to come more than once, thighs shaking.<br/>
"you'd love for me to touch your pretty body, wouldn't you princess?"<br/>
george had never been called princess, yet it ignited a flame in his stomach, pushing him closer to the edge of coming, fingers scarcely showing through the length of the hoodie. he groaned in response, reclining into his chair and pushing his hips upwards into his fist. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"oh god, dream, dream, dream please..." george helplessly whined, arching his eyebrows and biting his lip hard. dream grunted, rolling his hips into his hand and spitting into his palm, smearing it across the tip and fucking into his fist. george wanted to be good for dream, to come for him. it was too much, knowing that dream's eyes were on him; watching him break so quickly from dream's smell and his own voice growling into the mic.<br/>
"are you gonna come for me george? you wanna be good and come in your hand for me?" dream half-whimpered, bucking his hips into his clasped palm and letting out a grunt. george nodded, putting the hem of his hoodie in his mouth to expose his body more for dream- running his fiery, numb fingers across his nipples and feeling his eyes grow lidded and heavy, slack with pleasure. his stomach was flush pink and his abdomen flexed as he whimpered muffled and pathetically, head falling back into the chair as he came across his stomach hard.<br/>
"oh- oh my god, fuck," george whispered, hands shaking.<br/>
"you did so amazing. i'm so proud of you, love." dream reassured george as he came down from his high, coming up to his own. george smiled weakly into the camera, eyes clouded and tired.<br/>
"you didn't get to..." george's voice trailed off as dream sighed, running a hand through his hair.<br/>
"george, can- can you do something for me?" dream asked shyly, thumbing the head of his dick gently and letting out a shaky breath.<br/>
"sure," george replied, puppy-eyeing the camera as dream groaned.<br/>
"open your mouth, like you're about to take my come-" dream whined, chewing his lip. as if, on command, george rolled out his tongue, letting a trail of thick spit fall past his tongue and looking directly into the camera as dream grunted harder, coming into his fist.<br/>
"oh fuck." dream whispered, wetting his lips and pulling his hand away, relishing in the afterglow of his high. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>"that was good, like really good."<br/>
"agreed." </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>---</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>